Supernatural
by Queen Of Lies
Summary: Basically, it's alot like Sam and Deans story, but two sisters; Alex Alexandra, 19  and Demi Demitria,17 . Sorry, I don't have a proper summary or title.


Chapter 1

"_Mummy!" I cried, twisting and turning in bed. Tears flowing down my cheeks, as I watched the shadows of the night growing near. The branches of the oak outside were scraping against the closed window, making shapes of thin, bony hands that would belong to some sort of evil creature. I pulled my thick, purple doona over my head and sat quiet; listening. _

_My bedroom door creaking as it slowly opened. Low thuds on the hardwood floor as someone, or something, made its way over to me. I sat and listened with the doona over my head; waiting. The side of my bed lowered as someone sat down. It was quiet then the top of my blanket crumpled as it was being pulled down,_

"_Aaargh," I cried, quickly closing my eyes, as I placed my head between my knees._

"_Alex. Hey, sweetheart. It's alright. It's mummy." She soothed, wrapping her arms around me._

_I grabbed hold of her and cried, my tears staining her grey tank top. She smelled of strawberries with a hint of honey. Whenever she held me near I just concentrated on her and that scent and nothing else mattered. Like, the whole world had suddenly disappeared and it was just the two of us. Then a piece of her hair fell off her shoulder and into my face, tickling my nose, which made me giggle. She pulled my face away from her and looked down at me. I could just see the blue of her eyes,_

"_What's wrong bub? Did you have another nightmare?" she asked, pushing back a tendril of my dark hair, tucking it behind my ear. I inherited my black hair from both parents and my crystal blue eyes from mum. Demi has dads brown eyes. _

"_I dreamed a monster took you," I whispered and looked down. Hanging from her pale neck was a silver and black heart shaped locket connected to a silver chain that hung just above her breasts. She placed her hand under my chin forcing me to look up from the necklace. "I'm here, okay? So are dad and your sister."_

"_Mummy," I chuckled, "Demi is only six months old!" I said in a squeaky two- year olds voice, miss-pronouncing 'six months.'_

_She laughed, "I know. But I'm not leaving, okay?" I nodded and smiled. She continued to look at me, her face turning serious, "There is no such thing as monsters. They are make-believe. Okay?" I nodded again, looking around the room at the shadows that had seemed to cease. "Nothing's going to hurt you... not while I'm around," she said, whispering the last part._

_She stood up, pulling the doona back, "C'mon, time for you to get back to sleep." I pulled my legs back and tucked them underneath the doona. She pulled it up, tucking it around me, "Goodnight, baby. I love you," she kissed my forehead and walked over towards the door. "I'll leave it open a little." She stood in the doorway for a few seconds then walked out of the room, leaving the door open a few centimetres. _

"_I wove you, mummy," I whispered, sleepily. _

_I turned onto my side, facing the door. The hallway light shining in illuminated the room just enough to send some of the shadows away. As my eyes started to close the hallway light flickered. I quickly sat up, holding the blanket tightly around me. I watched the door, as the light shining through continued to flicker. It never did that. I released my grip on the blanket and slowly slid my feet off the side of the bed, quietly getting out of bed. Looking around the room the shadows danced in the flickering light. I turned facing the door and walked forward, stopping in front of it. Placing my hand around the door handle I slowly pulled it open, peering into the hallway. The cream- white coloured walls covered in family pictures. I didn't move from the door way. I just kept still and quiet, waiting for the flickering to stop. _

"_Aaargh!" someone screamed from down the hallway._

"_Mummy!" I cried, running down the hall and into Demis' room. _

_I turned right at the end of the hall. "Mummy?" I walked in slowly and noticed something lying on the floor in the doorway. It was mums necklace._

_I looked up and over at the crib where a dark figure was standing. He turned round and looked down at me; his eyes yellow. _

_No! You stay away from them!" It was mum she was on the ceiling, a big blood patch spreading over her stomach. I continued staring up, tears rolling down my cheeks as I started to sob while I clenched the locket in my right hand._

_Dad came running in and stopped next to me, looking at the figure then at mum, "Elizabeth!" He ran at the figure, but it was gone. He looked around him._

"_James?"_

_Dad looked up at the roof, then in the split of a second the ceiling, as well as mum, burst into flames._

"_MUMMYYY!"_


End file.
